


Who the Hell is Rhys?

by buckyismymainman



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anyways, Cassian is Nick Fury, F/M, Feyre is Captain America, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rhys is the Winter Soldier but I call him the Night Soldier since he's from the Night Court, This is a Marvel mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Feyre isn't having a good week.  Someone known as the Night Soldier has killed Cassian and now she's on the run from Hybern who she's apparently been working for the entire time.  Just when she thought her week couldn't get worse she comes face to face with her past and someone she thought had died.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Who the Hell is Rhys?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot from my favorite scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I thought I would do it with Feyre and Rhys. I hope you enjoy!

Feyre raced through the streets of DC trying to find the mysterious masked man that had attacked her, Mor, and Lucien as they were driving out of the city. In the backseat had sat Amarantha as she went to tell them what Hybern had planned when a hand had broken the glass and pulled a screaming Amarantha out and thrown her into oncoming traffic.

It had been chaos since then.

Their car had wrecked. Mor had disappeared over the side of a bridge and Lucien was currently covering her as she made her way into the city trying to find where the man had gone. This week just hadn’t been it for her, first with Cassian being shot and dying and now with their only lead on Hybern being killed Feyre was wondering what gods were conspiring against her.

She caught sight of Mor’s blonde hair as her friend ducked behind a car hiding from the man known as the Night Soldier. She saw him leap onto the hood of a car and she sprinted forward and pushed him down. He recovered but not quickly enough as Feyre kicked him into a car, glass shattering around the masked man. 

As he stood he pulled out a knife that Feyre instantly recognized as an Illyrian blade. How he had one of those she wasn’t sure, they were notoriously hard to come by. There wasn’t much time to contemplate that answer as he came for her, swiping the blade in her direction. She stumbled back and blocked his shots.

Her heart was racing as he matched her and fought with the same ferocity as she. She knew that he was a trained assassin and as she watched the way he moved there was something familiar about him. A memory in the back of her mind that was clawing its way to the surface. She remembered someone who had a similar fighting style as she, who had trained her. 

But it couldn’t be him….

He was dead.

There was an opening and Feyre flipped the man over her causing him to roll on the ground. His mask fell away to finally reveal his face to her. She stood there frozen, her breath catching in her throat and her heart stopping. He turned and she struggled to think as the person turned and revealed the face of her mate. 

Her one true love.

“Rhys?” Her voice broke as she spoke that single word, the name she had refused to say for so long without tears threatening to spill over and run down her cheeks.

He looked at her in confusion, “Who the hell is Rhys?”

She went to step forward, reached to touch him when Mor screamed something at her and Lucien knocked Rhys down. “Feyre we need to go!” Mor shouted.

In the distance, she could hear the sound of sirens and knew that Hybern would be there in minutes to pick them up if they didn’t leave. But she was rooted to the spot. Refusing to leave Rhys. But he quickly tucked tail and ran, knowing that if his handlers knew he had been caught up in the mess he would be severely punished.

So Feyre let Lucien and Mor pull her away, let them drag her away from her long thought dead mate. Her mind was empty of all thoughts except him.

He was alive.

He was alive and she was going to get him back.


End file.
